In general, a streetlight is powered by electricity generated by a power plant through timer, central control, sensor, etc. The streetlight uses a high-pressure mercury arc lamp, a fluorescent lamp, a sodium-vapor lamp, etc.
The streetlight generally consumes a large amount of electricity. Recently, more and more streetlights are equipped with solar cell modules to reduce the consumption of electricity.
A self-generating streetlight includes a light pole, a condenser, and a battery. The condenser is coupled to the light pole to convert solar energy into electricity. The battery accumulates the electricity.
The self-generating streetlight accumulates electricity during the daytime by a solar cell module which converts solar energy into electricity, and emits light using the accumulated electricity in the nighttime. The self-generating streetlight needs a wide condenser to capture a large amount of solar energy and convert it to a large amount of electricity. However, a wide condenser causes a large stress between the condenser and the light post in windy areas, such that condenser is easily broken. Further, the self-generating streetlight id disfigured by the wide condenser.
The self-generating streetlight is generally equipped with an inverter and a control box containing electronic elements such as battery. Leaking in the control box may cause damage to the electronic elements. To protect the control box from the leakage, a gutter is generally mounted above the control box. However, it is difficult to protect the control box from the leakage from the ground in the rainy season.